1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a molded underfill flip chip package in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a printed circuit board through bumps.
2. Background
Semiconductor device manufacturers make great efforts to reduce the sizes and thicknesses of semiconductor packages because smaller and thinner semiconductor packages reduce the sizes of electronic devices in which the semiconductor packages are mounted. Further, a decrease in the sizes and thicknesses of semiconductor packages may reduce semiconductor package manufacturing costs. Accordingly, global semiconductor device manufacturers are competitively shipping semiconductor packages in a compact and advanced faun, such as a flip chip package, chip scale package (CSP) and wafer level package (WLP).
While semiconductor packages in an advanced form achieve miniaturization and high integration, the semiconductor packages require high reliability when actually used. In addition, it is required to reduce an error rate in a semiconductor package manufacturing process to improve production efficiency. Moreover, low manufacturing cost is needed to increase competitiveness.